


Racy Magazines

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The human body is art, Carter.” Howard said pointedly, “You act like you’ve never seen a woman naked.”</p>
<p>“Oh, she definitely has.” Angie replied, glancing to the side at Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racy Magazines

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Hugh Hefner published the first Playboy magazine in 1953 after being turned down for a $5 raise working for Esquire.

December of 1953

This was what the holiday season was about. Peggy was watching the reflection of the fireplace in the Christmas tree ornaments she had so cleverly hung on the tree. She was really proud of how well she had put this place together considering Angie had planned a dinner party for tonight and neglected to let Peggy know until this morning.

“That skirt is absolutely delicious.” Angie noted as she walked into the living room of their home.

Peggy was fixing the skirt around the bottom of the tree that they had acquired that day, and since she had spent a majority of her time making the damned thing look festive she was certainly going to take credit for it.

“Thank you, Angie. I couldn’t decide between this one and there was another red one at the store, so I-“

Angie waves a hand in front of Peggy to get her to stop talking, a wild grin on her face as she looked at where the excited English woman was crouching beside the tree.

“I meant the one on you, English.” Angie raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Peggy blushed and started stammering a little while Angie laughed it off. Angie took Peggy’s sleeve and yanked her to her feet so she could kiss her. But before the kiss could get much further along, someone burst through the door.

“Here, here!” Howard cheered as he knocked the door open with a loud thud.

“Oh my goodness, Howard.” Peggy gasped, pulling away slightly from Angie.

“Maybe you two should look the door if you’re going to do that, huh?” Howard accused, “Unless … you wanted somebody walk in?”

Angie turned quickly and smacked Howard on the arm. It wasn’t the first time since finding out that Howard had asked to join in and it certainly won’t be the last.

“Easy!” Howard yelped, cradling his arm like an angry child, “I came to show you two something interesting.”

“Is it about London because,” Angie dropped her voice low, “Peggy gets all frustrated and what not when I make jokes about the homeland.”

“Come on, doll. It’s a good thing when Peggy gets worked up.” Howard whispered back.

“I can hear you both quite clearly.” Peggy interjected, “What did you want to show us Howard?”

Howard’s eyes lit up in recognition and he grabbed for the inside of his coat.

“You gals are gonna love this.” He chuckled as he pulled out a magazine with Marilyn Monroe on the cover and tossed it to Angie.

Angie glanced at it suspiciously. She started to flip through the pages and found it was just full of women. Ranging from half naked to … well, whole naked. Peggy came up from behind Angie and put her chin on Angie’s shoulder so she could see. Halfway through the magazine she opened it up to see a fully nude portrait of Marilyn Monroe and she just glared at Howard from behind the magazine.

“It’s called ‘Playboy’.” Howard informed her.

“This is degrading.” Peggy scoffed.

“The human body is art, Carter.” Howard said pointedly, “You act like you’ve never seen a woman naked.”

“Oh, she definitely has.” Angie replied, glancing to the side at Peggy.

This time it was both Howard and Peggy that blushed a little bit. Angie was a textbook definition of a tease. If you took a course on how to get people riled up you would certainly have to cover Angie Martinelli as part of it. Of course, Peggy would never admit just how much she liked that about her.

“I’m not at all surprised that you managed to find a magazine like that.” Peggy stated as she pulled away from Angie’s shoulder.

Angie turned away from Howard to follow Peggy and admire the tree as well. Howard shrugged. No use bickering. He went to retrieve the magazine from the doorway only to find Jarvis standing there.

“Jarvis, my man!” Howard said, reaching for the magazine that Jarvis was clutching in his hand.

“Mr. Stark, is this the reason that Anna and I waited nearly an hour to pick you up only to find you weren’t in the home at all?” Jarvis asked.

“It’s an important magazine, my friend.” Howard snatched the magazine from his butler and strode across the living room and into the kitchen.

Jarvis and Anna entered the room together and hung their coats on the racks against the side of the door. They quickly joined Angie in praising Peggy for her work on the tree before moving into the kitchen. It was only a matter of time before Angie had finished the food she started earlier (which was a feat when Howard was around to poke his fingers in everything). Eventually, they all convened at the table and started eating dinner.

Following the usual compliments of the food and everything, Howard managed to bring up that stupid magazine again.

“I think it’s a genius invention!” Howard raved, “It’s a magazine for gentleman.”

“It’s a magazine for boys.” Peggy quipped off-handedly.

“I think it’s a touch racy as well.” Jarvis agreed.

Anna nodded in agreement. She seemed to be oddly quiet for all the yelling Peggy has heard on the phone with Jarvis. Howard flipped open he magazine again and started going on about how it was “art” and how it was a “movement” and how he wanted to know more about this “hugh guy.” He went on and on, successfully making Jarvis and his wife uncomfortable enough to leave before dessert. Which was surprisingly helpful because Angie forgot about the cake in the oven and burnt it. It only took Peggy maybe twenty minutes of coaxing and two glasses of wine to get Angie to stop feeling sorry for herself after that. Once Howard had successfully drank himself into calling Jarvis to come pick him up, Peggy and Angie collapsed on the couch in their living room together.

“Mmm … Pegs.” Angie said tiredly, falling against the other woman’s chest.

“Yes, darling?” Peggy said softly.

Peggy brought her hand up to Angie’s hair and began gently playing with it. She combed her fingers through her hair and smiled as she saw Angie growing more and more sleepy.

“I’m just glad I don’t have to hear about that god damn Playboy magazine anymore.” Angie murmured.

Peggy laughed quietly in response and looked away towards the fire. The flickering orange glow illuminated the tree and the coffee table. They would be really proud of this place one day. They would love everything in it. Except for one thing that Peggy’s eyes came down on. She snorted and reached towards it.

“Lucky for you, dear.” Peggy smiled, “Howard left it here for us.”

Angie’s eyes opened and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She sat up, still leaning up against her girlfriend. Peggy put her arm around Angie and opened up the magazine to the nude photo of Marilyn Monroe. They both cocked their hands to look at it.

“Damn, she’s sure an eyeful. Whaddya think?” Angie turned her attention towards Peggy.

“Not as much of an eyeful as you.” Peggy answered.

“Gosh, you know exactly how to woo a girl.”

Angie knocked the magazine out of Peggy’s hands and pulled her into a long kiss by the fireplace.

They never did manage to ditch that magazine. In fact it shows up every time they clean and they just keep putting off throwing it out. For nostalgia’s sake, you know.


End file.
